


Modern Love

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: It’s a terrible life auNormal!Sam, Hunter!Reader





	1. Never Gonna Fall For Modern Love

“It's not really work, it's just the power to charm. I'm still standing in the wind,but I never wave bye-bye...but Ah try, Aaah try…”You belted out the lyrics trying hopelessly to mimic Bowie’s unique sound as you turned the black ’67 chevy impala down Union Street.

      The cool breeze coming in off the bay felt good after the humidity you’d endured this past week. You sighed turning the volume down low as you started looking for the right address.

“1048, 1048…” you muttered to yourself. Crawling slowly down the block you scanned for the apartment building.“Gotcha’.” You said with a smile and pulled over across from the clay colored building.

     Unfortunately, you had no clue which apartment it was which was going to make watching the soon to be vic. a hell of a lot harder than you’d expected.It was already dark when the Prius pulled up.You watched Tall-brunette-and-gorgeous as he unscrunched his large frame and got out of the car. Slinging a black messenger bag over his shoulder, he closed the door and clicked the lock button on his key chain. You couldn’t help but check him out and from the way his amber eyes kept gravitating toward you yesterday, you could tell he wanted you too.

      You and Cas had met him at his office as F.B.I Agents when you’d questioned him about the perp. (A lone werewolf that had been using her ex-boyfriend’s internal organs as chew toys.) Sam Winchester was the last one on the list and it had been a pretty long list.You thought wearily rubbing your eyes.  

“Here, I brought you coffee.”You jumped at the Angel’s sudden appearance, but soon sighed in relief as you recognized Castiel’s gruff voice.

“Thanks, Cas.”You said on a yawn and accepted the gas station coffee cup.

He nodded and watched Sam walk through the small complex.It’s the last one there on the left.”

     You watched Sam unlock the door.He was tall, had to be at least 6 foot three.His light brown hair was a little long,it came to his neck,there seemed to always be a few rebellious locks that fell across his forehead.The touch of bad boy it lent to his clean cut lawyer look really got you hot.

      You took a sip of your coffee before opening the car door.Standing,you pulled your seat forward and grabbed your black leather jacket.It was getting late.You checked your watch which read 11:45 PM as Cas came to stand by you on the sidewalk.

“Y/N, Do you have the knife just in case?” He asked frowning.

“Yeah, I have it,but I don’t plan on letting it get that close.”You responded ignoring the look of concern on the Angel’s face.

     At first there was no movement and aside from the sounds of traffic a couple of streets over, it was quiet. The wind whistled in your ears as you scanned the neighborhood once more.Then you heard it,the sound of claws scratching on stone. Cas gestured towards the left and you nodded heading for the apartment complex across the street.

     You had expected the were to come from pretty much any other side of the complex except that alleyway.Now, it was go time and you had to roll with the punches.You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves.What you were about to do to take the bitch down was completely unorthodox and not at all moral,but hey,it was all you had at the moment and given the circumstances you weren’t going to dwell on the drawbacks right now.

      The heels of your boots clacked against the turquoise decorative stones leading up the walk to number 1048.With great reluctance you knocked loudly.For a minute or two you considered the possibility that he wouldn’t answer. Then you heard the chain of the security lock being pulled back and the door was opened. The porch light revealed a half-awake Sam Winchester.

     He stood there wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants, his broad shoulders bare.You could feel the warmth of his bed wafting of him.

_Damn he looks good._

He stared at you for a few minutes before recognizing you.

“Agent Wilson.” He said and smiled a little, the kissable dimple in his left cheek coming into view.“What’s going on?” He asked taking in your restless demeanor.

“I thought I could stop her before it came to this, but…she’s here.”You told him regretfully.

His sleepiness seemed to have worn off as he moved back from the door to let you in.You entered quickly and shut the door behind you not bothering with the lock.

“I need you to listen to what I’m about to say, Sam.”You began.

You motioned for him to follow you as you headed up stairs.When you reached the landing you opened the first door and seeing it was the bedroom you entered.

“What’s coming for you, it isn’t human.”You said closing the door behind Sam.

“Come again?”He asked eyeing you with uncertainty.

”You heard me.” You replied pulling the gun out of the holster on your hip. Sam eyed the gun wearily and backed toward the window.

”Look, we don’t have time for this.You remember, your ex-girlfriend, Paige?She was bitten by a werewolf a few months ago and you’re on the menu as tonight’s main course.So,if you want to stay alive, you will do exactly as I say, understand?”You snapped.

Sam shrugged,but still looked at you like you were crazy.You rolled your eyes and motioned for him to get away from the window.Sam did as you asked.You maneuvered yourself so that you were in front of him.Not two minutes had passed when you heard the glass crash and a figure landed on the floor in the dark.        

     The blonde werewolf moved fast springing into a sitting position and then standing claws at the ready.It gnashed its sharp teeth at you and growled.There was nowhere for it to go but through you.Using your peripheral vision you scanned for a place to send Sam.There was a bed behind you and a closet on the left.Careful to keep an even tone you told him what to do.

“When I step forward, Get in the closet.” You pulled the silver dagger at your wrist into your hand and took one step forward.

The were came at you charging full speed ahead, you immediately dropped down into a crouching position the knife in your hands pointing strait a head.The blonde thing hit you hard taking the knife right in the gut, but the force of impact sent you sailing into the door.The thing howled as you fell forward bouncing off the door.An electric jolt of panic sizzled in your veins as you watched it claw at the closet. You crawled on hands and knees looking for the gun as the were broke chunks of wood off with its teeth.    

     Something warm and wet dripped down your neck making you shudder.The gun, where’s the damn gun? You wanted to scream,but before you could, Cas was there shooting silver bullets at the thing. It recoiled from the closet door clawing at its own body before dropping to the floor convulsing horribly.

     Without a second thought you pulled yourself up and sprinted to the closet. “Sam?Sam?!” You yelled out,Castiel on your heels.

The door had almost split in two but it swung open when you pulled the knob.Sam had his back pressed flat against the wall,a stricken expression in his eyes.

“What the hell was that?!”He exclaimed,he was out of breath. You felt relieved and let out the breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.

”Are you okay, Sam?” You asked calmly. His eyes were wide in fear.

“Of Course,I’m not okay!That…thing….wanted to kill me!”

Cas raised his eyebrow staring at Sam like he was nuts.”Actually, it wanted to eat you.” He stated his voice practically monotone. 

Sam stared at him an expression of horror on his face.

Cas turned to you,“Y/N, He’s in a state of shock.”You shook your head and winced realizing that you must have busted it when you hit the door.

Castiel hovered his hand over the back of your head and healed it.

”Cas, could you take care of the…?” You asked nodding toward the dead blonde’s body.

Cas leaned over what used to be Paige and put his hand on her arm.Both the Angel and the dead were disappeared in an instant.Feeling quite a bit better,you reached into the closet.His big hand was shaking when you grasped it in yours and you moved back so that he could come out. Sam swallowed looking past you at the shattered glass and chunks of wood littering the carpet.The two of you left the room and you followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

“What do I do? Now, that I know these things are out there?”He asked looking into y/c/eyes. 

You shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably.“Just be careful, Sam.These things have always been out there and this is the first time you ever had the misfortune of encountering them.You might not ever have to deal with something like this again,but I’ll leave you my number just in case.”You said unsure of what else to say.

Sam gripped the edge of the counter with one hand, his eyes on the floor.Unable to stop yourself from comforting him, you moved closer to him. When Sam looked up at you,you realized just how close.His brown eyes, now held a darkness in them.He had seen too much.His hand came up and touched your face and you gasped at the sudden contact. He pressed his soft full lips to yours and you kissed him back fighting the urge to really taste him.

     The kiss was gentle and slow at first but within moments it grew causing a hot, feral, hunger to grow within you.You licked his lower lip and he let you in.Sam tasted sweeter than anything you’d ever imagined.As you pressed the tip of your tongue to the roof of his mouth he moaned setting fire to the already growing flame in you. You let your hands run over the muscles in his shoulders and back enjoying every second of it. Sam reached down and pulled at the hem of your shirt.Breaking the kiss, you moved back just enough to pull the thing over your head and fling it off before pressing yourself back up against him.

     You pressed your lips along his jaw, down his neck, across his collar bone, your fingers running down his stomach. Sam pushed his hips forward rubbing his erection against you. He had the palm of his hand against your cheek and rubbed his thumb over your lips resting it at your chin before leaning in for a kiss.The sound of Angel wings like the rustle of crisp fall leaves made you jerk backwards.

“Should I come back later, Y/N?” Cas asked the smallest hint of annoyance in his tone.

Sam took a few steps back himself as though he just realized that the two of you barely knew each other.You sighed, grabbed your shirt up off the floor and pulled it back on.Cas reached into the pocket of his tan trench coat and handed Sam a card that had your number on it.

“Just in case.” He said and looked at you expectantly. 

“Call me anytime,you need me.” You said to Sam eyeing his broad shoulders with regret.

Sam just nodded and You and Cas walked out to the car.When you got back in the car all you could think about was Sam’s abs.

“Damn it, Cas.” You scolded frustrated with the angel.

“What?” He asked.

You just shook your head and started the impala.

“ _Well, should I have come back later Y/N?”_  Cas asked scowling.

You just turned up the radio and let the uplifting notes of your favorite song take you away as you pulled your car out onto the street.


	2. It’s a Method of M-o-d-e-r-n L-o-v-e

 

 

 

     You tossed and turned in the motel bed.

“Is something wrong, Y/N?”Cas’s gruff voice interrupted the loud silence.

     He sat at one of those standard hotel tables looking through the newspaper for yet another case.You’d been on ten cases since Sam and you still couldn’t get him out of your mind.      

      _Half an hour away.San Francisco is only 30 measly minutes away.Too bad he hasn’t called.He probably never wants to see me again._

You turned the other way to face the wall glaring at the oblivious angel.You huffed out a breath of air no matter what you did you weren’t getting comfortable. Something was bothering you and it wasn’t just the unmet need you’d felt when you’d kissed Sam Winchester.

Well…That too, you decided,but not just that,something else…You thought turning so you were flat on your back.

     The memory of Castiel goading you when he’d interrupted,replayed in the fore front of your mind.

_Should I have come back later?_

     At the time you’d written it off as nothing more than his unfamiliarity with the ways of mankind,but there was something about the tone of his voice when he’d said it.It was almost like he’d been more than just annoyed at the thought of having to wait around for you it felt like he was…Jealous?

     You replayed the moment in your head this time you heard what had been left unspoken.

“ _Well? Are you going to choose one night with this behemoth over leaving with me?”_

     In your mind, Cas’s deep blue eyes bored into yours as he tried to tell you that he didn’t want you to stay.

“Holy Shit! Ho-oly shit!”You said out loud sitting straight up in bed.

“Y/N!” Cas scolded looking thoroughly offended.

     It might be seriously fucked up, but you needed to know.So you met his brooding expression with a terse one of your own and spoke up,“Cas, I wasn’t gonna ask you this, but why did you stop me and Sam from…” You cleared your throat.

     His expression darkened, “What do you mean why?”

“Well,” You shifted uncomfortably,”You made it seem like you were…jealous.”

     Cas jerked back like you had hit him. “I’m an Angel of the Lord. Angel’s don’t get Jealous.What I did for you, for your soul,was to remove temptation.”

Your jaw clenched in anger.“I’m not worried about that!What’s wrong with a little temptation?”You asked cheeks burning with embarrassment.

     Cas gave you a sardonic look that made him seem almost human.You would laugh if you weren’t feeling so frustrated with him.

“I may be an angel,but I’m not an idiot. Ever since I caught you doing, whatever it is you were doing,with Sam Winchester,you’ve been acting irrationally.It’s completely unsettling.” Castiel ranted.

You scoffed “Yeah, Thanks for that.I was enjoying myself until- “

“You don’t understand.” Cas interrupted getting angry,but you were done.

”You know what I understand, Cas? That I’m never gonna get laid again with you hovering around all the time.”You fumed and flipped the covers back, crawling down the bed.

    Ignoring the angel you grabbed your bag and went to the bathroom to change out of your pajamas.

”Fine!” Cas called through the bathroom door.”There’s a case in Lake Tahoe.If you still want to be a hunter.You will be there tomorrow morning.”His deep voice thundered.

     Then there was just silence and you knew he had gone.You were too pissed off to care.

“Angels.” You muttered pulling on your good pair of blue jeans and buttoning them up.

     You had one clean t-shirt it was grey and form fitting, but clean so, you put it on. You came out of the bathroom and picked your jean jacket up off the chair you’d put it on earlier.Then fished in both pockets for your cell phone.

     Scrolling through the numbers you wondered how he’d react when he realized it was you calling him.You clicked on his name in your contacts and listened as it rang.You looked at your watch, it read 12:00AM and you gulped.

“Hello?” Sam Winchester’s deep voice had an immediate calming effect on you. 

“Uh, Hi. Sam.” You stammered feeling extremely foolish.“This is…well, my name is y/n.” You pressed on bravely.

There were a few seconds of silence and then, “I know.” He answered his tone unreadable.”I have your number saved under Agent Wilson.” He continued you could hear the smile in his voice and you laughed half-heartedly.

“I’m sorry to call you so late,but I’m about a half an hour outside of San Francisco right now…” You let your voice trail off.

“Can you come over now?” Sam asked you could hear longing in his voice.

“I’ll be there in twenty-five.”You replied a bit huskily and hung up grabbing the keys to the impala.

    You found yourself walking up the stone walk way to Sam’s place a short twenty minutes later.There was a knot of anxiety in your stomach when you finally dredged up the courage to knock.You were so nervous you didn’t hear the lock being unlatched.

     Sam smiled the dimples you’d been dreaming about for weeks melted away the anxiety you’d been carrying.His brown hair was longer than it had been before.

“You look good.” You remarked as Sam stepped back to let you in.He was wearing a red and white plaid button up shirt and a pair of jeans.

_Wow, He got dressed up just for me._

     The thought put a grin on your face.

“Would you like some water or-or coffee?” Sam offered nervously.

     He rubbed his palms on the front of his jeans and looked at you expecting a reply.He wet his lips with his tongue and your eyes were drawn to his mouth. You bit your lower lip and decided you were tired of talking.

     You turned toward the stairs and as you took the first step you started shrugging out of your jacket.On the second step you hung it on the railing. On the third, you started working on your shirt. By the time you reached the landing you were kicking off your boots. You turned to face Sam when you reached the bedroom door.

     His eyes roved over your bare body from top to bottom, filled with the same burning you’d felt every day for the past six weeks. He took a step toward you and you took a step back. You weren’t letting him off that easy. You matched him step for step all the way to his bed, your/c/e never leaving his face. He swallowed, his expression was one of yearning as you let him catch up to you at the foot of his bed.

“Y/N…” He murmured like it was both expletive and prayer.

     You reached out, slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and with both hands pushed it back off his shoulders and pulled it down his arms.Sam stood stock still allowing you to undress him, but you weren’t fooled. You sensed that he was tense under his façade of composure like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. Kneeling down before him, you unbuttoned, then unzipped his jeans.

      You pulled down his boxer briefs and murmured your appreciation as his long hard cock sprang free. Looking up into his blazing amber eyes you kissed and then licked the tip of his manhood.Sam made the most delicious sound of pleasure and you leaned forward liking the taste of him.

     Opening your mouth you let him in only the head of his cock at first, then slowly you took in the shaft inch by inch letting him fill you as much as he could. Sam grasped the nape of your neck in his big warm hand and pulled a couple of inches out of your mouth before thrusting back in You let him do this to you for a while getting even more hot all the while.

     Then you wrapped your hand around the end of his shaft and moved back, gently sucking the tip before standing up. Sam stepped out of his jeans which until now had remained at his ankles.With a shaky breath he grasped the nape of your neck again bringing you forward to kiss you.When his sweet lips touched yours it was almost too much.It felt like coming home, perfect and so right. He skimmed your lower lip with his tongue and you parted your lips to let him taste you.

     His tongue touched against your own and you took the opportunity to taste him back. You sighed into his mouth unable to help the way he effected you. Sam led you backwards onto the bed and you leaned back into the welcoming softness. His erection pulsed against you begging for attention and you broke the kiss, feeling the same fervent need.

     Without saying a word you pulled yourself up toward the pillows leaving Sam at the edge of the bed out of reach. You turned onto your belly and positioned yourself so that your round ass was in the air. You couldn’t explain it, but something inside you was screaming that this was how you needed to be taken. Sam moved up behind you and you felt him position himself for entry rubbing the head of his penis against your wet aching heat.

     You gasped wanting, waiting for him to slide into you. He pushed into you, deeply making you tremble with an intense feeling of pleasure. With a groan he withdrew and thrust in again. You cried out feeling full to the brim.Feeling emboldened by this, Sam began pumping into you, getting into a rhythm so hard and fast that it made you feel white hot.

“Oooooh, God, Sam! Ooooh God!” You moaned completely at his mercy, the pressure building.

Sam filled his hands with your breasts thrusting into you so deeply it almost hurt.

“Fuuuuuuck, Fuuuuuuck, Sam! Ooooh Sam!” You heard yourself repeating.

Your knees slipped on the coverlet leaving you flat on your belly, but Sam didn’t stop, he just went right down with you. Sounds you’d never thought of making, animal in nature, escaped your lips as you came.Your mind vaguely acknowledged that Sam was cumming too when you felt his cock jolting inside of you a few seconds later. You listened to his ragged breathing as the quaking sensation of your own climax waned like a wave on the shore.

After a minute or so, Sam dropped down next to you on the bed. You turned onto your side moving close to lay your head on his shoulder. Sam put his arm around you and both of you finally satisfied and thoroughly exhausted drifted off to sleep.


End file.
